Sick Day
by OnceUponATime102
Summary: Dean is feeling sick, John and Sam are trying to looking after him. Problems insured!Hurt/Dean Angst/Sam and John. This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys I'm still writing my other fan fiction but this just sort of came to me. I hope you like it and if you think I should write some more leave a review. Any criticism or things you like are appreciate. Please be nice, I'm new to this. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!

By the way Dean is 17 and Sam is 13

* * *

Sick Day

Dean sat in the back of the impala ignoring the sounds of his brother and father fighting again. He watched as the scenery flash along him as he tried to make out the patterns of the trees and houses. His head was pounding and he had felt rough all day. This cold seemed to be up for a fight, he sniffled quietly trying to avoid being heard. The coat around wasn't enough to keep him warm and all he wanted to do was to go to bed. That wasn't going to happen. Besides he couldn't tell his father, he would just tell him to suck it up. He coughed in to the collar of his jacket, hoping they would shut up. Sadly, it seemed his luck had run out.

The shouting seemed to get louder. "Can't they just shut up," mumbled Dean. Neither his brother nor father seemed to notice that Dean was in the car, too caught up in their argument. He sighed, trying to concentrate on what they were arguing about this time. Probably about school or hunting, heck it could even be about sports; they were always arguing. He yawned; maybe some sleep would give him some peace.

"Look Sammy, we've had this conversation before and no is still no," growled John.

"Fine," explained Sam.

"Good, glad we in agreement," replied John.

"But this isn't fair," muttered Sam.

"What did you say," demanded John.

"Nothing, it does matter," whispered Sam. He knew when he had lost the battle.

"That's what I thought," stated John. He sighed; sometimes Sam could be a right pain. He knew that Sam would make a fuss about the fact that they were moving, but was there really any point in arguing about it. He glanced though his mirror at Sam, who was glaring out the window. He did not look happy. He turned his head to look at his other son, "Weird," he thought, "Dean didn't stop us arguing."

Dean was always the rock in this family, stopping the arguments and keeping the peace. "Just like him mother," remembered John. He peered at his son for a moment taking in the pale grey face with a sheet of sweat, the harsh crackled breathing, the line of shivers running though him and the muttering under his breath. John slowly reverted his eyes back to the road. He would deal with Sam and Dean when they got to the motel.

As he drove into the motel and turned the engine off. "Boys," he indicated, "We out the motel." Neither of the boys spoke. Sam opened the door and slammed it behind him. He could hear the crash as Sam shut the boot. John grumbled, took a deep breath then got out of the car and stretched his legs. As he got round to the other side of the car, he spotted Dean still asleep. His breathing was fogging up the window and John could he the crackling breath from here.

Deciding to leave Dean till last he strolled into the reception and got a room, Sam grabbed the key from him and trudged along to the room. After he had put everything into the room, he went to move Dean, the kid look no better than when he last saw him, in fact he looked worst. As he opened the car door, he noticed that Dean didn't seem to be aware of anything. Strange, Dean was a light sleeper normally.

"Hey Dean," he softly spoke, "Let's get you out of this car." Dean didn't move, John moved his hand and brushed it against his forehead removing the matted hair out of his eyes. It felt like he was touching a furnace. John grabbed his son and pulled him in to a fire-man's hold. Dean was still out to the world. Now he was closer to Dean, he could hear the horrible sound that was his breathing. It sounded like it was painful and worst of all the heat radiating of him was almost as hot being near a volcano.

When he got to the room, he lay Dean down in the bed nearest the door. The sound of water was in the background indicating that Sam was in the shower. At least it meant there wasn't going to be any arguing soon. As he took off Dean's boots and jacket he could see the pain lines in his forehead. He when to his duffle bag and grabbed the med kit. He shocked Dean gently, speaking softly, trying to wake the sleeping teen. Slowly, Dean began to awake. His big, glassy eyes starred up at him confused obviously the fever was high.

"Hey buddy," whispered John, "Need to check you out okay." As John suspected a hand came to bat him away. Typically at this moment, Sam decided to appear now. "What's up with Dean?" questioned Sam.

"I'm fine Sammy," Stuttered Dean, trying to push himself up but this failed as a strong hand pushed him back down. He desperately tried to move but John refused to let him, eventually he stopped fighting and sagged into the mattress. He shut his eyes hoping John wouldn't notice. He was so tired. John looked down at him and noticed the shut eyes. Sam had moved in to the bed to get a better look at his brother.

"You okay Dean," spoke Sam as he entangled his hand with his brothers. No responses came from the tired out brother. "Hey, Dean don't fall asleep yet," instructed his father. Dean couldn't here he was back in his deep sleep. John sighed and fished out the thermometer from the med kit. He plunged it in to Dean's ear and waited it to beep. As he pulled it out and read the number; _105_, this wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey sorry it's taken so long I've been busy with GCSE, anyway I hope you like this and as always please review it means the world to me. I know it's short put I'll update it soon and there will be more sick dean. Thanks you and enjoy. OH and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews so far it means the world to me. Any ideas message me! As always I don't own anything_

* * *

_Dream world:_

_Dean grabbed hold of his gun tighter as he moved slowly round the next corner; the walls seem to be closing around him but that was impossible, right? He wiped his hand against his forehead, he felt tired and warm, which is strange. This place was a meant to be abandoned, so where was the heat coming from. As he continued to check the next room, he tried to remember what exactly he was meant to be hunting. 'Maybe it was a witch,' he muttered, 'or a ghost.' He couldn't recall what his dad had said but it probably didn't matter. This warehouse was strange, it seemed to be moving around him almost like it was alive, so what was going on with this place; Maybe a witch spell or something._

_Suddenly his phone beeped making him jump up like a scared girl. Slipping his gun into his pocket, he looked down to see a text from his dad. It read 'get out.' The minute he read those words, he turned to go back the way he went and was greeted with a large shadow, he gulped and fished for his gun, he held his breath waiting for the shadow to come closer. Taking a step back towards the wall he waited for the creature to come._

_Knuckles white, three large bangs and shrieks and screams filled the building, slowly everything turned black….._

Reality

Dean slowly turned around trying to work out his surroundings but all he could see was a large bright light. He blinked his eyes several times, a dizzy sensation filled his head with a large pounding and the cracking off his breathing was making him deaf. His whole body felt numb with sensation and his brain was empty: no thoughts or memories filled it. A strong smell of death conquered his nose as the bright light got larger and larger. Confusion filled his vision as he tried to make out simple lines and shapes of his surroundings. Speech would not come to him as he tried to shouted and yell; so no one was going to come to his aid. The endless pounding of his heart was getting louder and quicker making the sound of his breathing like a mouse at the end of a hall. Nothing was coming to him, his vision still a bright light and his memory black like a starless night sky. Something was wrong. Then he heard it, a far beeping sound in the distance like an elevator button being pressed repeatedly.

'Hello Dean,' boomed a loud voice. He turned towards were the words had come from, his vision slowly cleared and he saw, something odd. A girl around his age was sitting on the edge of the window stile looking down at him. She was wearing a short mini-shirt and a long shirt with a few buttons undone and a simple pair of black pumps. Her golden hair flowed and matched her clear blue eyes. This girl was perfect, so why was she talking to him. He looked down to notice he was standing in a hospital and there right beside him was a metal bed with a large amounts of wires attached to someone but as he looked closer he realised it was himself. 'What the hell?' muttered Dean. He turned to peer at young girl but she only shrugged. 'Look Sammy let's not argue about this now,' came John's voice from a distance. He soon spotted his father and brother coming in looking extremely tired and pale. 'What's happening,' whispered Dean.

The young girl turned to face him, she walked slowly towards him like an angle but Dean knew better than to believe in angles. This was a reaper and she had come to take him to the other side. Dean certainly wasn't going down easy; he was going to find a way back to reality, no matter what he has to do.

As soon as the girl got near enough, Dean sprinted as fast as he could into the corridors. He glanced round to look at the girls shocked face turn into a grin: she was going to enjoy this more than anything. As he started to run his breath got harder and harder. He looked down to the ground and slowly it came closer and closer to him. Everything went black.

Meanwhile:

'We're losing him,' shouted a doctor, 'pules is slow, we need to get him in to theatre now.' John and Sam watched in horror as the doctors and nurses rushing round Dean inserting more wires and medication trying to keep him alive. Sam could not believe his eyes, his brother looked deadly pale and you could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. They should off got him to the hospital quicker; this was all his dad's fault.

The doctors soon were performing CPR and shouting more things but Sam couldn't hear them, all he could do was just watched his brother and his father jaws, which looked like if it wasn't attached to his head would off dropped of my now. 'Right pulse is back, let's get him to theatre now,' shouted the doctor and as soon as that Dean was rushed off to theatre. Tears filled his eyes and the only words he could hear was, 'It's going to be alright, Dean's going to be fine.'


End file.
